Kenshin Uchiha
| previous affiliation = | team = Uchiha Faction | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} | hometown = }} | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} (Affinity) }} Unknown Mother (Deceased) Unknown Father (Deceased) }} }} }} }} Kenshin Uchiha (団扇剣心, Uchiha Kenshin) was a member of the who served among the Uchiha clan forces during the time of the Clan Wars. Like most members of the Uchiha clan, he possesses the Sharingan but his is unique as due to some abonormality in his genetic structure, it only developed in his left eye. Due to this he has earned the epithet of the One-Eyed Kenshin (一目剣心, Ichimoku Kenshin). Appearance Kenshin is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Kenshin has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is also very handsome, as seems to be a common trait within his family, and has a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has bright blue eyes which is rather uncommon for a member of the Uchiha clan as onyx eyes were the most common within the clan. While carrying out his duties as a ninja of the Uchiha clan, he is normally seen wearing the normal uniform of a shinobi along with a standard ninja vest. Below the vest he normally wears a a short sleeved blue t-shirt with the Uchiha Crest on one of his sleeves and a cream colored sleeveless vest with a hood. He carries a katana strapped to his black and has a forehead protector fixed to a black piece of cloth which he wears like a bandanna on his head. He also wears black gloves on his hands. When not dressed for duty he wears a black Uchiha shirt with a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. Personality Kenshin is a highly relaxed and patient sort of a person who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into them. Blessed with a kind heart and being of a highly friendly nature, he gets no pleasure from harming others and will not do so unless greatly instigated. Though he may at times seem like a very simple minded person, he is much more of an intellectual who has numerous layers to his rather complex personality. He sees the world around him in a slightly different light as compared to most and has very uncommon and slightly difficult to understand views about life. He is not what one would call a quitter and puts his all into any enterprise that he starts and will put forth all his heart and soul into the task at hand until he is convinced that he has done everything within his powers to accomplish the task. Though he is kind, he is often blunt while speaking to people and will often speak out about other people's weaknesses and delusions irrespective of how much that might disturb or hurt them. He believes that by doing so he is giving them the opportunity to improve themselves and is showing greater kindness to them than by lying to them. He believes that by letting them live a lie you can only grant them temporary happiness and as soon as the bubbles of their delusions break their happiness will be gone. On the other hand telling them the truth will cause them some grief now but will grant them greater happiness and satisfaction in the long run. At the same time it will also make them stronger. Kenshin is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face and a simple shrug of his shoulders. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that it was the other person's problem and not his. He believes that rather than taking rash actions and further complicating things now it would be better to let the incident pass and prevent such instances in the future. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Kenshin is a great follower of justice and honor, believing that if a person throws away their honor then he or she is living but a half and empty life. Its his belief that a person's honor will always allow them to live with their heads held high and this will provide them with a strength to overcome any kind of hardship that life throws their way. Another belief that he follows is that one kind act must be repaid by another. Thus he believes that a person must always fulfill their debts to another no matter how that debt was earned in the first place. This has led him to come to the conclusion that a person should treat others in the same way he or she expects to be treated by them. Because of this he always tries to be helpful to the people around him and provide any aid that he can. Even if the person may never repay his kindness or might not even be aware of his aid, he will always try to help them. This is due to his belief that ever kind act ever will some day come back to them. History Abilities From a very young age Kenshin was considered to be a genius among his peers. He is highly proficient with the Uchiha Fire Release techniques and has very high chakra levels with it having been noted by many that his chakra levels put him on an level above an average shinobi. He has excellent control over his chakra and has as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. He is a very cunning warrior and can come up with numerous strategies immediately after encountering a new situation. He tries to use his opponent’s weakness against him. Genius Intellect Probably one of the main reasons behind Kenshin's various talents are his brains and high intellect. He is said to have the potential to go down as one of the most gifted Shinobi of all time. He activated his shirangan in its one tomoe form at a very young age and soon went on to develop it to its fully evolved three tomoe state. His intellect allows him to learn and master skills at an astonishingly fast pace. He is able to see patterns and link together a series of events with relative ease. Due to his sharp mind and his steadily increasing proficiency in combat, he is becoming more and more tactically aware, strategizing and coming up with plans with increasing ease. At this point of time his relative inexperience is a stumbling block due to which he is still unaware of certain scenarios and is often surprised by the course of action taken by an opponent. But he learns from each defeat and learning from each setback makes him capable of accounting for more and more outcomes. Chakra Manipulation Kenshin is an expert at controlling his chakra. His control is so great that he can manipulate it at an almost atomic level. By manipulating chakra in the form of electric waves, he can send small electric currents through his neurons to fully activate them and greatly speed up his reaction time and increase the speed of his movements. Thus he showed seemingly instantaneous reflexes and amazing raw quickness. Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Kenshin possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai though it only awoke in one of his eyes. He first developed it when he was 9 years old. He gained the ability to see chakra and a mastery over Genjutsu based techniques. It also allows him to memorize any technique that he witnesses, see through any deception, and predict his opponent's movements. Over the years he has trained his Sharingan to such an extent that he can cast a genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and can similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them with . He has obtained an unique jutsu which allows him to put an opponent under complete hypnosis unless they have a stronger level of will power than him, in which case the technique can be easily dispelled. This is a dōjutsu of the highest class and caliber, as the victim is completely under Kenshin's control and can easily be manipulated. Nature Transformations Proving himself to be a true heir to the Uchiha blood, Kenshin has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. He mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the at a very young age and can use numerous fire based jutsu without using hand seals. He is also particularly skilled with Lightning nature techniques and has a natural affinity towards lightning based ninjutsu. He has developed his control over them to such a degree that he was able to create a new chakra nature completely unique to him. Kenjutsu Kenshin is a highly proficient swordsmen despite still being a relatively inexperienced fighter. The greatest strength of his swordsmanship is his ability to adapt to varying situations and is training himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. Not one to make use of, and in most cases incapable of making use of pure brute, he tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers.